Apples at the top of the tree
by 1DmyLovely
Summary: There's a girl in the greaser gang, Brianna, and Johnny cant help but have feelings for her. He doesnt have the guts to tell her but what if she finds out? will she like him back? And what will happen to them that can change their lives forever. T in case
1. The Greasers

Hey guys! This is my first story on here! I do not own the outsiders! I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!or any of the characters in it! Only Brianna! So don't be too cruel please! Ok here it goes!

Johnny's P.O.V.

'You don't belong here! You're worthless! Good for nothing! Get out! Now!" she took a swing at me but I got out of reach! My mother reached for the broom hitting me with all that was in her. I panicked and ran as fast as I possibly could out my door! I sighed. I was scared! I didn't know where I was running to, but I just ran! I need to get away! I cant take the abuse and neglect from my parents anymore!

I found my way to the Curtis' house. They say I'm always welcome there and they're all my buddies.

"Hey Johnn- whoa! Johnny you got some tuff looking scratches on your face! Your folks do this to you?" asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah. I'm okay don't fuss about it. Its not like I ain't use to it!" I hollered.

"Johnny ya'll want some ice?" Darry asked.

" That be good. Thanks."

He got up to get my some ice from the icebox. Soon, he came back with a little baggy with some. I put it on my face and thanked him. I winced some as I put it on my face. That's gonna bruise bad. The front door slamming caught me in my thoughts.

"Hey guys! Johnny? What happened to your face?" Ponyboy asked as he came in with my other best friend Brianna. Pony and Brianna were my two best friends in the whole world. Part of our gang. There's Darry, kinda the headman. Dally, hes got the record. not for highest jump, or fastest pie eater...police record. that's all i have to Sodapop, all the girls swoon over him! There's also Two-Bit, the drunk. Steve, he's more Soda's friend. I don't mind him but I don't really talk to him all that much either. Ponyboy. My best buddy. Since an accident I had he knows, well the whole gang, knows that I'm kinda shaky now. But I'm grateful that they help me out. Then there's Brianna. She's my other best buddy. Her, Pony, and me. We've always been the closest. She's the only girl of the gang but that only makes us very protective of her. And to tell the truth, I've always had a crush on her. I haven't told anyone but I'm pretty sure Pony knows. I have for a while, and I'm scared someone's gonna figure it out! If she hasn't already! Pony and Brianna ran up to me.

"Johnny? Did your Ma and Pa do this to ya?" She asked in the most careful voice. Like she was afraid she was gonna break me.

"Yup. But it's alright. I aint going back there for a while. I'm alright." I said carefully back.

"Can we not talk about it?" I added in.

Brianna smiled slightly at me.

"Talk about what?…Johnny Cade your going crazy!" we all laughed. Ponyboy decided to change the subject.

"So me and Bri went to see that new Elvis movie! It was okay but not my favorite."

"Yeah. But isn't Elvis dreamy!" Bri joked as I laughed.

"Yeah yeah. We all know who your crushin on!" sodapop said. Her face turned bright red after he said that.

" I mean Elvis! Don't get your underwear in a knot!" Soda laughed. She laughed embarrassed like. It was so cute.


	2. Fun at the lot

_I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE CHARACTERS! ONLY BRIANNA!_

**Ponyboys P.O.V.**

I know that Johnny wants his parents to care. That he wants to be loved by more than the gang. I just wish he knew that his parents are the worthless ones. not him.

I looked up from the dinner table as we were all eating. Everyone usually eats over and even sleeps over. But there always welcome here. Especially Johnny and Brianna. Since they don't have it good at home. I saw that Johnny was kinda staring at Brianna as she was laughing and talking with Soda. I know that he likes her, he hasn't told me but i think he knows i know too. Its hard to tell if she likes him. at times it really seems like it. But they have a brother/sister relationship so its normal most of the time she hugs him, or kisses his cheek. She does that to all of us. As a sister of course. Shes always been good at hiding things, she had to grow up fibbing especially with her parents. they abuse her. Like johnnys parents. pretty badly might i add. But none of us really like talking about it. She and Johnny are the last people on earth that deserve that! Darry interrupted my thoughts.

" hey pony, you got homework?"

"No. I did it in school." i just nodded. sometimes i feel unappreciated. especially by darry its like he doesn't even want me here. the only thing keeping me from running away is soda and bri and I guess I'll stay a while.

' hey wheres Dally?" Brianna asked.

" he said he was getting some action. probably at Bucks party." Steve said.

" um. i think I'm just gonna head to bed. see you guys." i said as i got up and put my plate away.

"night" i heard from just about everyone.

" goodnight Pony! Sweet dreams!" i smiled at Brianna. Shes always the one to brighten someones day.

**Johnnys P.O.V.**

sometimes i catch myself staring. i just hope she doesn't notice. I cant help it. She looked at me I panicked an quickly looked away.

"I'm gonna head home, or take a walk." I said remembering what happened before i got here.

" oh! ill come with you. I'm gonna stay at the lot tonight." bri said! yes.

" your sure Brianna? always room for you here. No need to sleep there." Darry offered her.

" ya Dar I'm fine! ill see you guys tomorrow!" she said and started walking. I said bye quietly and walked behind her.

"are you alright johnnycake? your cheek looks pretty bad."she said caring like and looking at my face.

" ya I'm fine. not like I'm not use to it , you know?" Why would i say that? of course she knows!

" yup. You going home tonight Johnny?"

"nah. You mind if i stay in the lot too?" i asked hoping she wont mind.

" No of course not. To tell you the truth, I like it much better when you stay with me. Makes me feel safer." she smiled at me. i smiled back.

"good cause even if you said no I would still go!" we laughed. I love her laugh! its so unique. its not graceful or quiet. only if its a giggle. but shes always laughing or smiling and i love it! we talked and laughed the whole way to lot, and just walking.I don't really get nervous around her since i am everyday and shes my best friend. We finally got to the lot when she poked me and said" YOUR IT!" we laughed as i tried to catch her! we were just running when i caught her we both fell and were laughing so hard! apparently to loud because we heard a man yell" keep it down!" but that just made us laugh harder. we fell next to each other. slowly stopping. we just lied down in the grass, our laughter dieing down, and just staring at the sky.

" its so pretty out tonight." she said staring at the stars.'like you' i thought.

" ya. If only it were like this every night." i sighed.

" Maybe it is. And we just don't look close enough. like boys and their selfishness. Girls are like apples on a tree. they settle for the ones that fell off and are all rotten. But sooner or later, that daring, adventurous, perfect guy will know that all the good apples are at the top. he'll climb up just to get it. all the good apples are the top of the tree. But they just don't know it yet. My guys still out there. Maybe he'll climb that tree soon. ' she giggled.i just stared. i chuckled the slightest bit.

" Brianna, you still remain a mystery to me." we laughed.

"good!" we laughed. I could tell that she was falling asleep. And soon, she was sound asleep peacefully breathing in and out. i didn't want to disturb her but she looked freezing, jacket-less and with a short sleeve shirt. I took of my jacket and put it on her. I'll be fine, i just don't want her to get stirred and slightly woke up.

"johnny?" she whispered.

"yes. its me, its alright. go back to sleep. night." i whispered. she snuggled up with my jacket and in a ball by me. I was about asleep when i hear a quiet

"sweet dreams johnnycake." i smiled as i peacefully drifted into a deep sleep.

_REVIEW PLEASE! EVERYTHING COUNTS!_


	3. A Bad Encounter

_Sorry if the punctuation seemed bad! I'll work on it! oh! And THANK YOU SPICYGURL! Your amazing!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I ONLY OWN BRIANNA!**_

**Brianna's P.O.V. (A.N. YAY! FIRST TIME!)**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, so I couldn't see well. Where am I? I looked around and realized I was in the lot, and that Johnny was right beside me, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful and... cute. Yeah, you heard right. I've been crushin' on Johnny for some time now. There's something about him, almost like a mystery. Hes hard to figure out, but once I do, well I'm pretty sure I'm just Going to like him even more! I'm not sure if he likes me back. I think it's because hes so mysterious.

" Brianna?" Johnny said, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Mornin' Johnny." i said, probably a little to eager.

"What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. You wanna go get Ponyboy and find Dally?" I asked as he got up, sticking his hand out to help me up. Such a gentleman. I kindly took his gesture.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." He said. We walked the few blocks to the Curtis household. It was a quiet walk, but it was nice. We finally got to Pony and we just walked inside. They say I'm always welcome and that I don't even have to knock. But I still do. Johnny normally just walks in so I figured we didn't have to knock this time. We walked into the kitchen and saw Darry cooking what seemed like eggs.

" Hey Darry! Pony Sleepin'?" I asked.

" Hey guys, no, he's in his room. Reading again." He answered still cooking.

"Alright, we'll see ya' later Dar!" I said. He smiled at me and shook his head. Lots of people do that to me. I always wondered why. We finally got to Pony's room, and Darry was right, reading again. I just smiled. He smiled back. Johnny spoke.

"Hey Pony. We're gonna head out. Maybe find Dally, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, one second." He said finishing the sentence he was reading in his book. When he finished he set the book to the side. _Gone With the Wind_. How'd i guess! We got up and walked toward the door running into Two-Bit on our way out.

" Hey Two-Bit!" We all screamed before running out. I just heard him mumble something. As we were walking, I decided I was bored. So, what the heck?...

"Baby let me be, Your lovin teddy bear Put a chain around my neck, And lead me anywhere Oh let me be Your teddy bear..."They just started laughing as I sang and skipped. Pretty soon, they joined me! It was the most fun I had since, well. The night before. We suddenly stopped because someone spoke from behind us.

" will you idiots quit it!" It was Dally!

"DALLY!" we all screamed laughing.

"Where were you yesterday? i didn't see you all day!" I said.

"None of your business!" he joked. " I was Partyin'! What did you think?" He put me in a head lock!

"Yeah that's what I thought!" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

**Ponyboys P. O. V.**

Me and johnny just laughed and watched as Brianna was struggling to get out of Dally's headlock**. **When he finally let go, her brown/blond hair that was down to her elbows was a mess, which made us laugh even harder! She ran to a nearby car, a blue mustang, to check the mirror. But when she did that a group of socs came up from behind her!

"Hey Greaser! Why you getting so close to my car, huh? Looking to steal it?" What seemed to be the lead soc said. Brianna jumped and quickly ran behind Dally. I wonder why? Usually she would stand up for herself, she's never scared. Maybe it was because they snuck up behind her, and startled her.

"Awww. Hey guys she's scared!" his little gang started to laugh.

" You better shut up! Or I'll shut you up for you!" She said coming out from behind Dally. He just stood there staring at the Socs. Same as me and Johnny.

" She's trying to be tough. Not gonna happen sweetheart. Why don't you just come with us and we could have some fun." He had a sly smile on his face...drunk. He tried grabbing her, that ticked Dally and us off. Dally ran at him, when the soc saw he pushed Brianna out of the way and they were at it. When he pushed Brianna, she fell back so hard she hit her head on the car bumper. Knocking her out cold.

" Brianna!" Johnny yelled running over to her. I followed, panicking.


	4. Hope for the best

_Thanks to Tyler4768 ans spicygurl! You keep my story going!_

_**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! JUST BRIANNA!**_

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

"Brianna! Wake up! c'mon Brianna!" I was panicked shacking her slightly. She wouldn't even show that she was a little conscious. I turned to look for help, but all I saw was Ponyboy, looking close to breaking down. I'm pretty sure I already did.

" Pony! Go get more help!" Before he could even nod and get up, we heard more people arrive, beating the Socs down! It was the gang! There was only about 5 Socs so they could easily beat them. As they all went Ponyboy stayed with Brianna and I, trying our hardest to somehow wake her we were trying, we heard a car swerve away and everyone crowding around us.

" You guys okay?" Darry said, then he saw Brianna, and panic came into all there eyes. They didn't even have to speak before Soda picked her up and we all got to the Curtis house as fast as we could.

**Sodapops P.O.V.**

I tried getting to our house as fast as I could with out dropping her, and we had to work fast, because she was loosing a lot of blood. But Pony ripped of then end of his shirt and help it on her head to prevent to much blood loss. We finally got to our house and Darry told me to set her on our bed, and he got to work. Pony went and got our First Aid Kit. Darry took a class of First Aid in High School, so he knew what he was doing. We all watched carefully and quietly, wow, this is the first time I ever saw Two-Bit, not talk. Dally doesn't have a mean look on his face, and Johnny's still quiet, but his face is like an ice cube.

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

She just lied there, looking so helpless. I needed to do something! I saw Darry, finishing up with her stitches and wrapping her head. Not a sound came from anybody...

_...2 hours later..._

Darry said Brianna should wake up soon, and that shes fine. When he said that I felt like a load was lifted of my shoulders. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't going to be okay. I don't know what the whole gang would do. Shes like our little sister, and we all love her. Even Dally. He tries not to let it show to much but he would do anything for her. In a brother kind of way of course.

**Ponyboys P.O.V.**

We all stayed quiet, watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. Then, the first word spoken since about two hours ago...

"Watching Mickey without me?" We all turned around giving us whiplash.

"BRIANNA!" I couldn't help but scream, and we all ran up to her giving her a mountain of hugs. She was kind of surprised but just went along with it. After we all gave her hugs, the look on Johnny's face was priceless, like he just won $1000000 dollars! I laughed to myself quietly..He so loves her.

_I know, sucky ending! But it gets better...trust me:) Let me know what you think. I was thinking at the end of every chapter I can do a poll and you can answer in review. So first one...Should I do a poll?_


	5. a not so nice way to end the day

_OK, next chapter, it's going to get interesting :) OK I do not own the outsiders! I own Brianna and possibly some new characters coming up soon! Enjoy!_

(Its just an hour later, after Brianna woke up)

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but notice a weird look on Brianna's face. She looked almost sick to her stomach, and was barely looking at the T.V. screen, but looking pale as ever. She may have already been pale before, while most of the girls at our school were tan or a natural olive color, but her color made her who she is, it made her glow, and stand out._ (A/N johnny goes to school with Brianna and Pony in this)_. But this pale made her look like a ghost. A sick ghost. Pony must have noticed too, because he was sitting next to her. When he went to ask her something he looked at her.

"Hey Bria- Hey you okay? You don't look to good." He said and she just stared ahead. She went to answer but instead of words, out came the chunky chocolate cake we had when she woke up. ...Oh god. I dont handle barf well... here we go!

**Ponyboys P.O.V.**

As I was trying to get over the fact that Brianna just barfed, and I was trying to figure out what to do, Johnny just HAD to go on and barf too!

"Oh crap!" Dally shouted as he was surrounded my barf. He got up and got to the front door. He just baffled, and said " Uhhh, feel better." And he took Darry spoke,

" Soda! Take them to the bathroom and help them! Pony, you help!" He ran to the kitchen to get paper towels probably. I just scrambled to my feet, and got Brianna up! She looked as if she were about to pass out. We walked to the bath room and I heard her whisper to me.

"Pony, I don't feel good."

" I know. It's okay." I soothed her and rubbed her back, she ran to the toilet, and well, barfed. Again. I just walked to her and sat down on the floor next to her, and I rubbed her back until she was done. She thought she was going to be sick again, so we sat there for a while. Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit asked if I needed any help, or if they needed to stay up with me. But I didn't mind. I told them to go to bed. As for Johnny, I think he was too embarrassed and left. I don't blame him, he barfed in front of the girl that he loves!

"Hey Pony, It's okay, you don't have to wait up with me, I think I'm just going to lie down." She said looking at me with pleading, tired eyes. I could tell that she really wanted me to stay with her.

" No. It's okay, I'm staying with you." I gave her a smile to make her feel better. She tried smiling back but ended up blowing chunks. Again, I rubbed her back. Man! I didn't know a girl can have this much puke! After we were almost sure she was alright, we went and sat non the couch. We just watched Mickey Mouse, until she fell asleep with her head on my lap, and me smoothing her hair. I soon felt her heartbeat go slow, and her breath even. Finally. I didn't want her to feel to sick. I hope she feels better in the morning. I turned of the T.V., and the light switch. I got comfortable with Brianna's head on my lap, and soon...We were both dreaming peacefully.

**Darry's P. O. V.**

I had gotten up a little late for what I usually do. But, I have no work today, so what the heck! I went to go to the kitchen, and I had to take another look at the coach as I passed. I silently laughed to myself as I saw Brianna cuddled up to Pony and them both sound asleep. I know they didn't mean it like they liked each other, like brother and sister. Besides, Brianna likes Johnny. I can tell. He likes her too. I wont be surprised the day they come here as a couple. I have a feeling it's someday soon.

**_I know it was really bad, but awwwwww! A nice bonding time with Brianna and Ponyboy as best friends! Even thought she was barfing, and well, you know. So rate and tell me how it was! But warning! I have major writers block!_**


	6. Well I'm emabarrassed

**_I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ONLY BRIANNA! read the message at bottom!  
_**

**Brianna's P.O.V. **

I woke up with my head on Pony's lap. I was a little confused what was going on, I'll just ask later. I carefully got off Ponyboy, trying not to wake him, so far so good. But Dally ruined that by barging in the Front door making Pony spaz out waking up. By then, I was already half way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bri, Pony."

"Dallas..." I said flatly due to the waking of Pony... Pony just groggily said hi, also somewhat confused.

"Whoa! Whats wrong with you!" he said looking at me.

"You woke Pony up. Ya big Lug nut!" i said matter-o-factly. "Apologize." I said like I was the queen of the world.

"Your of your rocker." he said shaking his head, laughing, and messing up my hair. Jeez! Why is everyone shaking there head at me! He then went in the kitchen. Probably for some beer, that old drunk. Pony just looked at me, laughed then shrugged. I just had to laugh too. We went into the kitchen and say Darry, Dally, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit.

"Mornin' Fellas!" I said, being the happy-go-lucky girl they say I am! I heard a few grumbles of "Hi's." Pony got out some cereal, two bowls, spoons, and some milk. Him, Johnny and I had school in a bit. Speaking of Johnny, "Hey wheres Johnny?" I asked. He's usually there for breakfast.

"He came by. He had to go to school early for teacher help." Darry told me.

"Oh. Ok." I said. Johnny doesn't need to go to school early for help, I keep telling him I'd be happy to. Maybe he's just embarrassed. I tried changing the subject.

"So, what exactly happened yesterday, it's kinda fuzzy." I asked. Dally started chuckling to himself, so I hit him upside the head. He shut up. You see, me and Dal have a love/hate relationship.

"Well this group of Socs saw you lookin' in the mirror on there mustang, started a fight and you got shoved." Pony began.

"Ya hit your big ol' head." Dal said, I growled at him playfully.

"so, we went at it, and I had to carry you back here 'cause you were out cold." Soda said.

" You were out for a while, and Darry here" he pointed to Dar, "He saved your life, wrapped ya up all good, you slept, woke up, barfed, Johnny barfed, you barfed again, Johnny left embarrassed, Pony stayed with ya, Ya barfed again, slept on the couch." oh. " Did I miss a barf?" he asked Steve. He shrugged.

"Oh. Well... That's embarrassing." then out of nowhere I burst out laughing. I dont know why, but I did! They all just looked at me weird, then Pony slowly started cracking up and before we knew it, everyone was laughing so hard!

Between laughs Pony tried talking "Why...are... we... laughing!"

"I.. don't... really... know!" I tried answering him. After a little bit, we all tried to calm down some. And then, we were off to school...

As me and Ponyboy were walking, he kind of looked distracted. Going to say something, then stopping again over and over.

"Whats on your mind Pon?" I asked. He looked up kind of nervous.

"You know me to well!" he said laughing nervously. I just smiled and laughed.

"Well", he began "I was kind of wondering, do..do you have a..crush... on..." He stopped. It made me nervous, did he know? Oh gosh, I hope not. He looked at me, And then I knew that he knows.

" On w-w-who Ponyboy?" I asked uneasily.

"Uhhh. Umm. J-j-johnny?" He paused, I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"What do you mean! Him! He's my best friend, and well...don't tell anyone ok!" I said freaking out a bit." I have for a while, does everyone know?"

"No! Well I don't think so, I kind of just figured it out. It's been on my mind. And I promise, I wont tell a soul." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I kind of fell good that some other than me knows. After that, I guess he wanted to change the subject as much as me, hooked my arm in his and started running! We laughed as we ran, trying not to trip, staying at the same pace! Pony's my best friend:)

**Ok guys! I'm soooooooooooo incredibly sorry I didn't write for sooo long! And for this i had writers block so it isn't all that great!But please review and ill be so happy! and write more soon! I just want some reviews plz!**


End file.
